


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Legends

by WooffleDee



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooffleDee/pseuds/WooffleDee
Summary: The Pokemon World is in trouble. Arceus has gone missing and all the Legendary Pokemon are too busy trying to find him. Soon the world is in the thrown into chaos when a mysterious group of Pokemon known as Ultra Beasts start causing havoc around the world. At the center of this mess is an amnesiac human-turned-pokemon just trying to find out why he's in this world. Join him as he uncovers the mystery behind his identity and why he woke up in the Pokemon World.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Mysterious Message

** Prologue** **: A Mysterious Message **

_Sender Unknown_

_Subject: An Important Quiz for an Important Task_

Hello!

Thank you for taking the time to take this quiz.

You may not know it now, but you are about to embark on a brand new adventure of the upmost importance, which is why it is important that I ask you a few questions before this adventure can truly begin.

Please answer these questions as honestly as possible.

1.) Do you have any close connections to the people around you?

Yes

>No

2.) You find yourself in a group where one of the members is being blamed for something they did not do; how do you react?

Stand back and let it happen

>Stand up for the person being blamed

Blame the person along with the rest of the group

3.) When you find yourself in times of need, who do you turn to for support?

Myself

Family

>Friends

4.) Are you a boy or a girl?

>Boy

Girl

Hmmm, I see.

From what I can gather, you are a bit of a loner. While you may not be close to many people, you still have a strong sense of justice and are a kind and caring person.

Now that I have discerned your will, your adventure can truly begin. You may face many hardships but just know, that you will always have someone there to support you no matter wha-

**I AM RUNNING OF OUT TIME**

**THEY ARE CLOSING IN ON THE BOTH OF US**

**YOU MUST LEAVE NOW**

**JUST REMEMBER YOUR ROLE AND ALL WILL BE WELL**

**I’M SORRY FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN**


	2. Chapter 1: An Awakening

** Chapter 1: An Awakening **

“Hey…..you….okay?”

The voice roused me out of the inky blackness of my sleep. The first thing I noticed was that I was no longer sleeping within the comforts of my own bed. From what I could tell, it felt like I was laying on the ground outside. My entire body felt strangely numb, like I had slept on it weird or something. I groaned as I tried to raise myself up from the ground, but my body refused to move in the way that I wanted it to.

“Oh good, you’re awake, I was really worried for a second” The voice from earlier said. The voice sounded somewhat childlike, at least a few years younger than me. I tried to open my eyes but was met with a blinding light that caused me to immediately close them again. That definitely confirmed that I was outside and not in my bed.

I made one more attempt at opening my eyes, as they started to adjust to light outside. I managed to pick my head up briefly and catch sight of where I was.

I seemed to be in an open field of sorts. I could see trees all around me and also briefly spotted a small pond nearby. My body also started to regain some feeling as I managed to lift myself off from the ground, but for some reason I fell back to the ground. It felt as if my body just wasn’t listening to my brain.

“Woah take it easy, you look hurt” The voice said, as I heard someone run over to me and support me as I fell to the ground. When their hand touched me, I immediately felt something off. First, the hand touching me did not feel human at all, it felt like there were only three fingers instead of five, and second, it felt like there was something between me and the hand that was touching me that wasn’t just clothes. I looked over at the voice that had spoken to me, to see who, or what, I was dealing with, and was shocked to see what I was looking at.

Staring at me was the face of a Froakie.

I let out a small shout as I immediately backed away. How in the world was a Froakie, or well, a Pokémon in general, talking to me? I didn’t have to think for long to find an answer. I looked down at my own body and was horrified to see that it was covered in white fur.

Immediately I took off to the nearby pond I saw earlier to confirm my fears. Staring back at me in the reflection of the water was not myself, but the face of a Scorbunny.

I had somehow turned into a Pokémon.

Immediately I racked my brain, trying to find answers to what was happening to me. What was I doing last night that could have possibly put me in this situation? I remember that I was on my computer and I remember receiving this strange email. I remember answering some questions about myself and then I remember everything going dark, my memory stopped there. But what was I doing on that computer? Where even was I when I saw that message? That was when I realized something.

I had forgotten almost everything.

I couldn’t remember anything about my own life except for the email I received last night. I could remember things about humans and life in general, but it was as if someone had removed any personal memories of my life and who I was.

“Hey, are you ok, you’re acting really weird” The Froakie from earlier said, snapping me back into reality. The Froakie looked very concerned as he walked over to me. It still freaked me out that a Pokémon was talking to me, it just felt wrong. I weakly nodded as I sat on the ground.

“That’s good, but I just want to know how you got here, you don’t see Scorbunny around here often, especially not in the middle of a dungeon like this” He said, looking at me. I thought for a moment on how to respond, deciding to just be honest as I didn’t really have much to lose.

“I honestly don’t have any idea where or who I am, all I remember is that when I went to sleep last night, I was a completely normal human” I said. The Froakie looked at me in shock. Ok, might have been a bit too honest there, he probably thinks I’m crazy.

“You’re a human? That’s awesome!”

Or not.

“You said you don’t remember who you are right? Well do you at least know your name or something” The Froakie asked. Hmmm, my name. I tried to think back to any time I could see my name being said, but everything felt so foggy. It was really concerning that I couldn’t even remember my own name, but the more I thought about it, the less foggy it began to feel. Finally, a name popped into my head that just had to be mine.

“My name is Thomas, I-I think” I said, a little freaked out that I wasn’t even sure about my own name.

“Thomas huh, that’s a weird name” The Froakie replied, chuckling to himself. I guess a human name would sound weird to a Pokémon.

“Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Kero, nice to meet you” The Froakie said, introducing itself to me.

“And you said my name was weird” I muttered to myself.

“What was that” Kero asked.

“Oh nothing, just thinking to myself” I said, nervously laughing.

“Anyways, you have no idea how you got here correct?” Kero said. I nodded unsure of where he was going. Kero paced around for a bit, clearly thinking to himself.

“Hey, why don’t you come with me, I mean I can’t just ditch someone like you out here in a dungeon, it goes against all my instincts as an explorer” Kero said, smiling at me.

“Explorer?” I asked, not sure what Kero was talking about.

“I’ll explain later, at least allow me to lead you out of the dungeon” Kero said, grabbing my hand and lifting me up from the ground.

“Just follow me and we’ll be out of here in no time” Kero said, leading me into the surrounding woods. Once the two of us left the vicinity of the clearing, the atmosphere around us changed. Everything felt a lot more unnerving and I suddenly didn’t feel as safe anymore.

“Hey Kero, you were talking about dungeons earlier, what did you mean by that” I nervously asked.

“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know, well right now we’re in what’s called a Mystery Dungeon, for some reason every time you go into one the layout changes entirely and the Pokémon that live here are a lot more hostile than the ones who live in other places” Kero explained to me as we continued through the woods.

“That sounds very dangerous, why would anyone in their right mind go into one of these” I asked.

“Well, a lot of these dungeons contain vast amounts of hidden treasure, so Pokémon from all over the world explore these dungeons in the hopes of getting treasure” Kero said. I guess that made sense, although I personally wouldn’t ever want to willingly step foot into the one of these, but I guess it’s different for Pokémon.

Suddenly Kero stopped in front of me, catching me off guard.

“Hold on, I think some Pokémon are nearby” Kero said, looking off into the distance. Sure enough, two Pokémon appeared nearby, walking towards us. I recognized the two bird Pokémon that were walking towards us as Rookidee. Unlike when I first saw Kero, these Pokémon were giving off a completely different vibe. Suddenly one of them charged towards the two of us, causing Kero and I to jump in different directions.

“Looks like these two want to fight, I hope you know how to fight Thomas” Kero said, before going after one of the Rookidee.

“What no! I barely know how to work this body” I said, trying my best to dodge some attacks from one of the Rookidee.

“You just have to use one of your moves, like this” Kero said, before sending out a small orb of water from his hands, hitting one of the Rookidee.

“That’s called Water Pulse, you should have different moves because you’re a Scorbunny, but you should be able to use them by instinct” Kero explained, before going after the Rookidee he had just attacked.

Ok, ok, what moves would a Scorbunny know and how I would use them. I tried to rack my brain for answers, but it was hard when I was also trying to dodge relentless attacks. Scorbunny is a fire type from what I could recall, so I should know a fire type move. Now I had just had to figure out which move it was. Suddenly, information started showing up in my head. Move Names like Tackle, Quick Attack, and Double Kick. Then there was the answer I was looking for.

Ember

Suddenly I felt a heat grow in my mouth and when I released it, a small flame shot out of my mouth and hit the Rookidee. The Rookidee yelped out in pain and then fled back deeper into the Forest. At the same time, Kero also finished off the other Rookidee as it fled back into the Forest.

“Good job Thomas, I knew you had it in ya” Kero said, giving me a thumbs up.

“Th-Thanks” I stammered out, still in awe that I had actually shot fire out of my own mouth. I guess there really were some perks to becoming a Pokémon.

“Now let’s keep going, I believe that we should be near the exit” Kero said. The two of us continued walking through the forest. I was cautious the entire way through, constantly looking around me for any potential threats. I may know how to defend myself now, but I was still in an unfamiliar place and body, as far as I was concerned, combat was only to be used as a last resort. After a bit more walking, I noticed a light off in the distance.

“Ah there we go, that’s the exit all right” Kero said. When we walked outside, the strange feeling I had while inside the dungeon was gone. My body relaxed some as I let out a sigh of relief. I looked around to see where we had ended up. There was a sign pointing to the entrance of the dungeon that we had just walked out of; written in a language that I didn’t recognize. However, my brain was able to automatically translate what it said.

**_WARNING MYSTERY DUNGEON AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION_ **

“Alright then, we just have to head over that hill over there and we’ll be back in town” Kero explained, pointing at the hill in the distance. I continued to follow Kero as we walked towards the hill. Now that we were in a safer place, I was able to reflect some on my situation.

Somehow, I had woken up as Pokémon and had my memories erased. If my memories were erased, then why was I able to remember the moments before I woke up here. Was there something really important about that email I got. I also found myself thinking about Kero. He seemed like a nice enough Pokémon considering that he was willing to help me, a complete stranger with amnesia. He kind of reminded me of myself in a weird way, but it was hard to put a finger on why considering that I barely knew anything about myself.

A bit later, Kero and I reached the top of the hill allowing me to get a good view of the world I had ended up in. It was honestly breathtaking. Off in the distance I could see a huge mountain that seemed to reach high above into the clouds. I also noticed a town really close by.

“You see that town” Kero said, pointing at the town, “That’s my home right there”. Kero continued to walk ahead on the path and I followed closely behind. Soon enough we had arrived at our destination.

“Alright then Thomas, welcome to PokéTown” Kero said. I briefly looked around at the town. There were Pokémon of all different types walking around and various shops and services were set up. Off in the distance I could also see a towering building.

“Ah, I see you’ve noticed the guild, well lucky you, that’s exactly where we’re heading” Kero said, leading me in the direction of the guild.

“Wait Guild? What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“I’ll explain when we get there, come on let’s go” Kero said, speeding up his pace. Soon, the two of us had arrived at the large building.

“Oh yeah Kero, I was wondering, why were you even in that Mystery Dungeon in the first place when you found me, from what you explained, it sounds like you wouldn’t go in there without a reason” I asked.

“Oh yeah that’s easy, I was going in there to do….a…mission” Kero said, his voice slowly trailing off. I looked at him, confused at what he was getting at.

“OH CRAP THE MISSION, I COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT THAT, DAD’S GONNA BE SO MAD AT ME” Kero suddenly shouted, looking very panicked.

“Woah woah woah, calm down there, why’re you so panicked” I said. Kero looked at me for a second before clearing his throat, looking a little more calmed down.

“Sorry, I was supposed to do something for my dad while I was in that dungeon, but I got distracted when I found you and it ended up completely slipping my mind” Kero said, looking a little sad.

“Oh, I’m sorry for distracting you from your mission” I said, feeling a little guilty for him.

“No it’s not your fault, it’s mine for even forgetting about it in the first place, dad’s gonna be really disappointed” Kero said. I felt really bad for the guy. I mean, it wasn’t his fault that he happened to run into an amnesiac human-turned-Pokémon. I thought for a second on what to do when something came to mind.

“Hey Kero, why don’t you take me to see your dad, that way I can help explain why you weren’t able to do your mission” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kero looked up at me, his eyes sparkling.

“Would you really do that for me” Kero said, sounding slightly excited.

“I mean, it’s the least I can do, you did help me out of that dungeon after all” I said.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH” Kero suddenly shouted, tackling me to the ground in a hug.

“Woah there, calm down, you’re squeezing too hard” I said, trying to push Kero off me.

“Oh sorry, got a little too worked up there” Kero said, getting off me, allowing me to stand up.

“Anyways, my dad’s in there so we’ll have to go inside to talk to him” Kero said, pointing at the guild building we had walked over to. Kero slowly walked over to the door and opened it as I nervously followed behind him.

Little did I know, my decision to stick with Kero would lead me to go on a grand adventure that would impact the rest of life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Wholesome Pokemon friendships is a lot more fun than I thought it would be tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time uploading a work to AO3 so I'm still trying to get used to everything and how stuff like tags work, shoot me a message if anything looks wrong that I need to fix. I'll also try to actually update this more often than I did with stuff back on my DeviantArt account, but no promises.


End file.
